


Drive?

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-21
Updated: 2005-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble set against "Wendigo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive?

He hated the cold sweat that came with the nightmares. He hated sitting in the car, riding the black ribbon to an unknowable future. Most of all he hated the fear, and swiftly lashed it into anger. Anger was fuel to carry him free of the nightmares.

"Do you want to drive?"

The voice of comfort, support, and strength. He latched on to the voice, holding it as his shield against the fear and the burning anger. Maybe the voice could hold him safe now.

The anger boiled over, winning this time, and pushing the comfort of the voice away.


End file.
